Cheers: Sam and Diane Chambers-Malone Presidents Day Weekend
by vodkarocks
Summary: This is another glimpse into Sam and Diane's lives. This story takes place in winter 1999, almost six years after their reunion in Boston and five years after the birth of their children. The setting takes place primarily at Cheers. I have been working on another project so I haven't had much time to write about this exciting couple. I missed them though. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cheers: The Malones Sam and Diane**

**Presidents Day Weekend **

**Early February 1999**

**Joey burst through the door of the bar, followed by Maura and Diane, hurling himself toward Sam shouting "Daddy," before he flew into Sam's arms.**

**Sam scooped him up and said, "Well, well this is the kind of surprise I like. What brings you guys here?"**

"**Actually it was Joey's idea Sam. He wanted to have dinner with you and I thought it was a good idea. How about carryout Chinese? We can eat it in the office or we could go up to Melville's. Can you get away for half an hour?" smiled Diane.**

"**Of course I can but good luck trying to get Maura away from helping Carla serve customers. Let's get carryout."**

**Sam and Diane looked over at Maura. Carla had already tied an apron around Maura's waist and Maura was dutifully following her around the bar pretending to take orders, order pad in hand. Carla looked at them both and said,**

"**My tips go up when she's here. Maybe it's because she so darned cute or maybe it's because I have to be nice when she's around. Who knows? But it works." **

**Sam sat Joey up on the bar and poured Diane a cup of coffee while she took a stool. He leaned over the bar said seductively to her,**

"**Where's my kiss?" Diane stood up, leaned over the bar, kissed Sam and said as she smiled, "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malone?" **

**Joey shouted, "Yuck," and everyone laughed.**

**Maura and Joey are Sam and Diane's almost five year old twin son and daughter born in February 1994, seven months after their wedding and nine months after their brief reunion in May 1993. At the time of their wedding they knew they were having a baby but had no idea they were expecting twins. No two people could have been happier than they were when told the news. Even more joyous was the arrival of the babies.**

"**Chinese it is then. I'll call in an order but first I want to talk to you about something. I think it's time to hire another bartender. You're working yourself too hard between the bar and the catering company. Last week alone you put in over seventy-five hours, not to mention the hours you work at home. Woody could use some time off too," Diane said and added, "Hand me the Chinese restaurant menus."**

**Sam handed the menus to Diane and said,**

"**I know Diane but it's just been a busy time, it'll ease up soon. I hope."**

"**Sam, we all miss you at home but Joey seems the most affected by it. Now that the children are in pre-school they don't get to spend as much time with you. You're gone so many nights that days go by and they've only seen you for an hour in the morning. Maura has me to occupy her time and our nannies are all girls. Joey needs his dad. His misses you," she stopped then said," I'm going to call and order the food."**

**Sam took a moment to collect his thoughts then looked at Joey, his beautiful son. Sam walked over and lifted Joey off the bar. **

"**Is this true pal, do you miss your dad?"**

**Joey sheepishly nodded his head yes.**

**Sam kissed Joey's forehead and said, "Okay then, you and I have some work to do. Let's go into my office and go through some bartender applications that I've saved and we'll find someone to hire. You can help me. The truth is Joey, I've missed you too." Joey smiled at Sam and hung on his neck as they strolled to the office.**

**Diane had ordered enough Chinese food for Norm, Carla, Woody, and Cliff to join them. She set up the spread in Sam's office where they took turns helping themselves to the food then returning to the bar. Sitting with Sam and Diane in the office, Norm said to Sam,**

"**Sam, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Diane about Joey missing you. Why don't we take him with us when we go ice fishing at your cabin next Wednesday and Thursday? It would be a great time for him to hang out with you."**

"**Norm, I don't know, he's got school and everything."**

"**Oh for Pete's sake Sam, it's pre-school. Let him play hooky. We're all playing hooky. He'd only miss two days and besides, I'm looking forward to another Nintendo challenge. Little monkey beat me last time," Norm laughed.**

"**Norman, that's a terrific idea. I love you for thinking of it," said Diane.**

"**Settled then," said Sam, "Let's not tell Joey until the morning we leave or he won't be able to sleep, therefore, I won't be able to sleep."**

**Cleaning up the office, Sam and Diane were at last alone for a few minutes. He sat in his chair and pulled her to him to sit with him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**It wasn't that long ago that I could lock the door to the outside world and steal a few kisses and more, was it?" Sam laughed.**

"**Ah, the good old days. Well, some of them were good old days," Diane smiled as she kissed him again. "These are the good days I think."**

"**Any day with you is good Diane. Some nights, even better. Like tonight?"**

**They sat for a few minutes enjoying each other until Diane sat up suddenly and said,**

"**Oh Sam, I forgot to tell you. We got a letter from your friend Mickey Cunningham this morning. He and his wife want us to come to New York over President's weekend and stay with them. Their daughter is an understudy for **_**The Lion King**_** and will be performing on Broadway that weekend. He can arrange tickets for us. You know how much Maura loves the songs in that musical."**

"**Uh oh," said Sam, "You're going to hate me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."**

"**Sam, I could never hate you."**

"**Well then you're going to be mad as hell at me." **

"**What are you talking about?" said Diane, looking alarmed.**

"**This morning I promised Dave Richards that I would go on a baseball players ski weekend reunion in Vermont over President's Weekend. He's gotten several of the old guys from our team to go along."**

"**You're right Sam, I do hate you."**

"**At least I didn't lie to you this time."**

**Diane smirked at that comment but said, "Sam, I just don't understand why in the world you would want to spend time with that man. He's thrown you under the bus many times in the past yet when he snaps his fingers, you jump."**

"**I don't know why Diane but he has changed. He's been remarried for seven years and has kids now. The other guys who are going along are also married with kids. It just a reunion, nothing more."**

"**You know Sam, I put up, no actually encourage you to go to baseball games, football games, basketball games, golf outings, fishing expeditions summer, fall, winter and spring, and poker parties with your buddies because I know how much you enjoy them. This one I don't get."**

"**Don't you trust me?"**

"**I trust you completely, it's Dave I don't trust however in the interest of family harmony, I won't make an issue of it but…"**

"**But what."**

"**I will only agree on three conditions. Number one, you have a full time bartender hired by then. Number two, I am still taking the children to New York that weekend. And number three, I get to torture you for at least a year by making you attend some sort of cultural event every month, like the opera or even worse, a ballet."**

"**Oh groan. But I have to hand it to you, you are a clever girl."**

"**I know I am," Diane said as she ran her finger around the rim of his face. I know more than one way to get my WAY with you." **


	2. Chapter 2

Cheers: The Malones

Presidents Day Weekend

Chapter 2

"Maura Joey, time to go home and get ready for bed. It's seven o'clock already. Sam, I'll see you later."

"But I want to stay with daddy for a while," said Joey.

"Honey, daddy has to work and won't be home until later."

Sam suggested that she leave the children with him, take his car, leave her car and the car seats with him and enjoy an hour to herself. She started to say no then thought _I could use an hour to luxuriate in a nice hot bath_ so she agreed. Maura continued following Carla around like a puppy, soaking up the attention the bar patrons paid her and continuing to increase Carla's tips. Joey stood behind the bar with Sam following every movement Sam made. Cliff ordered a beer from Joey which made Joey feel ten feet tall, the same height he thought his dad was. Sam looked over at Maura and spotted her yawning deeply, checked the clock and realized it was eight-fifteen.

"Oops. Time to go guys," he said, "Mommy's waiting at home for us."

He bundled both children up against Boston's frigid cold air and they left for home. Sam pulled into the driveway. Maura was headed toward a sound sleep. Sam lifted Maura from her car seat and carried her upstairs, pink snowsuit, boots and all. Diane intercepted Joey, helped him with his winter clothes and walked him upstairs. His glow told her how happy he was. She helped him into his pajamas that were laid out and he crawled into bed.

"This is the best day of my whole life," a sleepy Joey told Diane.

Diane saw Sam listening at the door and walked into the hallway with him. He put his arm around her and said, "I'll hire another bartender within the week."

Sam and Diane spent the rest of the evening together quietly, Sam watching a basketball game, Diane updating her diary. As they sat together in front of the fireplace Sam thanked her for being so understanding about the ski weekend.

"Oh Sam, you can thank me next Saturday night after we attend _Rigoletto_ with Anna and Jim." She smiled a 'gotcha' smile at him.

Sam laughed and said, "Jim must have screwed up too and is paying for it. At least I'll have company in my misery." Sam put his arms around her and pulled her close. Their quiet evening became intimate.

February swirled around them along with several snowstorms. Joey went on the ice fishing trip with Sam and the others, Sam and Diane threw a small birthday party for the children, Sam attended his first monthly cultural event and he hired a new bartender. Diane had made plane reservations to travel to New York. A few days before leaving for New York another snowstorm paralyzed Boston but the forecast for their Friday departure looked promising. The plan was that Sam would drive them to the airport then leave for his weekend ski trip. Everything was falling into place. Diane had not said much about Sam's weekend except to tell him that she wished he could go along with them. He promised her that next time he'd check first before making any weekend plans.

Sam called Dave Richards cell phone the night before they were to leave to finalize weekend plans for the ski trip.

"Dave, I'm dropping Diane at the airport at one o'clock then I'll swing over and pick you up. Are the other guys riding with us?"

"Uh Sam, the other guys backed out of the trip. They said their wives wouldn't let them go. Bunch of henpecked ninnies. You're lucky you married someone like Diane, at least she doesn't try to run your life," chuckled Dave.

"When did they back out Dave?" said Sam

"I dunno Sam, a few weeks ago I guess."

"Dave, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" said an increasingly agitated Sam.

"Not to worry Sam. There are some girls that I work with that love to ski and want to go along. They're good looking too. Early thirties, blond hair, great bodies," said Dave.

_Diane was right. Dave is a sleazy person. One of the sleaziest people I know_ thought Sam.

"Dave, I'm going to tell you something. I cannot believe you would do something like this not only to me but to your wife. There is no way I'm going on a ski trip with you now or ever. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near me or my bar. I also have a little suggestion for you. I suggest that you call your wife right now and invite her and the children to go skiing with you. I'll know if you did when I call your house next week to ask her how she enjoyed her weekend with you. If she doesn't know what I'm talking about, I intend to tell her what you did. And that my former friend is a promise."

Sam slammed his office phone down in extreme anger, an anger directed more at himself than anyone else. _How could I have put anyone, especially Dave Richards ahead of my family_ thought Sam. He picked up the phone again to make another call.

"Okay Sam, we're all packed. Are you? I just wish you were going along," said Diane.

"I know sweetheart," said Sam as he took her by the shoulders to stare into her face, "And I promise you that I will never place anything or anyone ahead of my family again."

Diane smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll miss you."

As they pulled into Boston's Logan Airport, Sam asked Diane if he should walk her into the airport to help. "No Sam, I can manage and besides they only allow passengers to go to the gate." Sam unloaded the bags from the minivan, hugged them all, and walked back to the car. He heard the kids yell 'Bye Daddy' as he drove away.

Maura and Joey were mesmerized watching the planes from the window of gate seven. Diane watched them smiling at their enthusiasm instead of reading her book. Her cell phone rang and when she saw that it was Sam's cell, she smiled even more.

"Miss me already?" she answered.

"I do miss you already," he laughed, "I just wanted to tell you again to have fun this weekend."

"I sort of hope you don't have fun this weekend Sam."

"What. For your information I intend to have a great time. The best time I've had in a long time.

"Sam, that wasn't very nice," Diane said, startled by his words, "I just wish you were with us."

"Diane, turn around and look up."

Diane turned and looked up. Sam stood smiling at her, duffel bag and garment bag in hand.

"I am with you sweetheart and always will be."


End file.
